


Discordant Variance

by LaFernweh



Series: Coming Together Again [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Post Movie, Recovery, Tonys POV, recovery process, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFernweh/pseuds/LaFernweh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The arm was more than Tony expected.. So was the pained expression on Steve's face whenever he thought the others weren't looking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discordant Variance

**Author's Note:**

> I LIIIIIIVE
> 
> MMMmmMm And this movie. Just MMMMM.
> 
> This is supposed to be a bit after Steve finds Bucky and he's adjusted a tad bit.  
> I might do a short series like this revolving around Bucky's recovery process/him adjusting to existing outside of Hydra

With a careful flick of the wrist and an almost enthusiastic press of a button, the chrome plated elevator doors opened and Tony Stark steps into the vacant spot. As the lift slowly began to rise the engineer takes another step back in order to lean against the metal railing. 

Today was the day.

And not just any day. Today was the day Steve had called in and asked for a favor. And not only Steve but SHIELD as well.  
And this favor was not just any favor, this was the favor. 

"The Winter Soldier.. Can you look at his arm?"

Oh could he ever.

Tony looked out at the city through the glass and gave the world one of his signature smug grins. It wasn't every day he got called to look at a modern masterpiece. He knew for a fact that this robotic arm couldn't be any better than his Iron Man suit but it was definitely worth looking at.

Tony had seen the footage caught by SHIELD security during the attacks. That arm (and the man attached) could take quite a beating and sustain more than it should.  
He had spent countless nights calculating and studying the mechanical limbs structure and its fluid movements. When the soldier had caught Captain America's shield it hadn't even so much as flinched or given any sign of impact or recoil. Tony knew all too well that Steve had quite an arm on him. So did the dent in his suit..  
And after looking at the bruises on Steve's face a few days after they had found him down on the shore of the Potomac it was apparent that the arm could pack quite a punch (and then some..)

Just thinking of the way the metal plates all individually repositioned themselves during times of increased stress on the limb made Stark's fingers itch to to feel it.  
If anything, this favor was quite an importunity.

But above all else it was one more thing he could whip out in order to tease Steve or guilt him into another one of his ingenious plans.

The people down on the streets below had began to look almost microscopic which meant that he was almost near the top of the tower and a scant few levels from the lab.  
Tony shifted and rested his back against the glass as he went over the captains words in his head. Steve hadn't spoken to him much for quite a while before his last call. The super soldier had been scouring every street and corner for his friend since he was let out of the hospital.

The only personal information Tony was given from Steve was that he'd known this guy back in the day. Way back in the day. As in pre ice back in the day. He hadn't wanted to say anything else on the matter.

Stark had contacted Nick Fury and tried getting some details but had gotten even less from the now mostly healed SHIELD leader. 

"I am not at liberty to discuss any personal details pertaining to the captain or the soldier. If you want to know, you ask him." And the line went dead.

All Tony knew was what he had seen from the footage and what little he'd been told. And that The captain had to be present throughout the entire operation.. or check up. Whichever this would turn out to be. 

With a ding the reflective doors opened. Two hallways, and three security codes later Stark had finally made it to the lab.

Before turning the corner he'd decided to say something that would rile the captain up a bit but halfway around he was stopped by the sound of boots hitting the floor and the ever present echo of metals colliding. 

It all abruptly ended with Steve's simple command

"Stop!"

Tony finished the corner and found Steve standing next to the most tense man the billionaire had ever seen. After a few tense breaths the blonde tightened his hold on his old comrades shoulder. "Bucky.. It's okay. I know him, hes okay." Moments later the soldier let out what could only be described as a strangled exhale through his nose and loosened his shoulders slightly, dark piercing eyes kept on Tony the entire time. The metal armed man slowly sat back onto the table and showed no sign of letting his guard down in the slightest.

Tony tried to act as if the concerned look etched across his friends face doesn't bother him. He hoped he didn't look any bit as alarmed as he felt. 

Steve turned to the engineer and put on what most would call a fake smile, but Stark can only describe as painful.

"Tony, this is Bucky... We grew up together."

The engineer can only stare for a quick moment before catching himself "Nice to meet ya."

Bucky only glares down at the ground between the super soldiers feet. 

The inspection goes slowly. The engineer runs his fingertips across the metals of the arm knowing that this is an almost useless task and his computers had already made over fifty different scans of the machinery. He does his best to ignore death looking him in the face and the way Steve is pressed against the side of the examination table, Bucky's fingertip barely brushing the fabric of the captains clothing.

"Quiet a work of art we have here, gentlemen" Tony says in an attempt to break the thick silence. The lack of dings or scratches marring the reflective metals, especially on the fingertips, takes him by surprise.

"What can you tell us about it?"

"A lot. But let me look at the scans before anything is put in the books. Gotta cover all the bases before I make a public announcement."

The smart alec quip seems to go right over the blondes head, or maybe its completely ignored. The captain nodded, solemnly.

"Okay." he said shifting his weight to the other foot. The Winter Soldier's eyes obsessively follow the movement. 

\------

Later when the two avengers are alone, a room away from those cold almost mournful eyes, Steve thanks Tony.

"I owe you one.." He said quietly with his face down cast and staring directly at the floor.

Tony sighed "No... You don't"

The uncharacteristic display seems to catch the super soldier off guard. The silence that settles between the two men bring back an image of worry, concern, and the saddest blue eyes Tony had ever seen. 

"...Thank you."


End file.
